Broken Heart
by anavelle
Summary: Amu una chica que no le hizo daño a nadie y solo soñaba con tener una vida normal, descubre que sus amigos solo la utilizaron, que su novio jamás fue su "novio", que todas las personas que podía contar ya no estaban. Se ve envuelta en un mundo donde su verdugo será su salvación y la única manera de sobrevivir será confiando en quien menos hay que confiar. review...


**Broken Heart**

 **Así que eso es todo?.-** Un joven no más de 21 años llamado Ikuto, se encontraba en el despacho de una casa donde estaba sin consentimiento alguno, él y sus amigos se encontraban en una posición muy difícil porque el señor de la casa no los dejaría ir y era muy posible que los matase si intentaban huir.

 **Si**.-El señor de unos 45 años se gira y se queda mirando fijamente a Ikuto con una sonrisa prepotente e iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el sonar de la puerta. Esto hace salir un brillo en sus ojos porque ya sabía de quien se trataba.

 **Adelante**.-En ese momento se ve entrar a una linda chica, un metro sesenta y cinco aproximadamente con unos guantes de látex y un top negro con una falda de cuero negra sin mencionar las botas que también eran negras lo único que resaltaba de ella era su cabello rosa con sus ojos de color miel.

 **Lo siento por el retraso Sebastián pero el ultimo me dio algo de traba** …-No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando noto la presencia de los "chicos", no pudo evitar quedar ligeramente sorprendida pero inmediatamente cambia la expresión a una más seria pero con un brillo en los ojos de diversión .

El hombre le extendió la mano a la joven con intención de presentarla a sus "invitados", ella se quitó los guantes ya que había un líquido carmesí en ellos y una vez sacado, los dejos en el escritorio de este e inmediatamente le ofreció su mano.

 **Déjenme presentarles a una de mis mejores trabajadora la se** -.-En ese momento fue interrumpido por la chica ya ella quería ser la que se presentara.

 **Amu, pero eso ustedes ya lo sabían**.-Mirándolos con una sonrisa bastante siniestra.

Todos los chicos presentes se encontraban bastantes sorprendidos y otros asustados no esperaban verla a ella no después de tanto tiempo.

 **Que se te ofrece Sebastián?**.-Amu se dio vuelta y miro a Sebastián con una mirada inquisidora.

Ikuto no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando noto esa cosa brillante que sobre salía de Amu, esperaba que lo que estaba imaginando no fuese verdad.

 **Mi querida Amu, me harías el gran honor de llevar a mis invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones.-** Con una mirada bastante perversa y una sonrisa que mostraba todo menos felicidad Sebastián mando atraer a unos guardias para que los escoltara.- **Y por favor trátalos con gentileza recuerda son invitados**.-Guiñándole el ojo.

 **No te preocupes, serán tratados con el máximo honor.** -Con una sonrisa Amu se dirige hacia los chicos.- **veamos son 1,2,3… 8, no les importa compartir habitación verdad?**.-Todos la quedaron mirando pero nadie se atrevió a decir algo.- **Por supuesto que no, bueno elijan a su compañero de cuarto y síganme**.-Con paso bien elegante Amu empezó a dirigirse hacia la salida, los demás no les quedo de otra que seguirla ya que detrás de ellos habían varios escoltas esperando que ellos se movieran.

Mientras que caminaban por el pasillo cada uno iba sumergido en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta cuando habían llegado a las habitaciones, que los guardas habían desaparecidos, solo quedaban ellos y la peli rosa que solo los miraba con burla.

 **Acaso te parece gracioso**.-Uno de los jóvenes con cabello castaño y ojos verdes ardió en furia al ver a la chica tan divertida con la situación sabiendo que ellos la estaban pasando muy mal.

 **La verdad**.-Amu se acercó hasta él, quedando frente a frente, ella era una cabeza más pequeña que él pero es no hizo que quedara intimidada por la penetrante mirada de este.

 **si, era obvio que algún día nos encontraríamos pero jamás pensé que será de esta forma y no puedo estar más que feliz por eso.** -Él chico de nombre Kukai no pudo más que gruñir, las ganas de asesinarla eran grandes, apretó muy fuerte los puños pero antes que hiciera alguna locura fue detenido por los brazos de alguien más.

Ikuto que estuvo pendiente de toda la escena tuvo que intervenir cuando vio que su amigo estaba en crisis, él igual que su amigo tenía ganas de asesinar a la peli rosa pero sabía que si lo hacían era el fin para ellos así que solo le sujeto los brazos y con un movimiento de la cabeza la chica que está al lado de él lo abrazo eso hizo que el chico llamado Kukai bajara la guardia y se calmara.

 **Nada mal**.-Amu que presenció toda la escena solo pudo poner una cara de discordia, era patética la escena vista, solo pudo observar y comprender que seguían siendo los mismos hijos de puta que eran en el pasado.

 **Porque mejor dejas de fingir ese aire de "chica mala" porque no te queda.** -Por fin una de las chicas se armó de valor y le dirigió la palabra a Amu.

 **Querida Rima, ya te habías demorado**.-Con una gran sonrisa de acercó a ella.- **oh lo siento por mi comportamiento pero ya saben… negocios son negocios**.-Intentando sonar afligida pero sabiendo que ni ella misma se cree lo de afligida.

 **Y no Rima, no soy una chica mala, yo solo cumplo con mi deber, por cierto.** -Amu empieza a rodearla quedando detrás de ella, le corre su cabello y le susurra en su oído.- **Me encanta lo que hiciste con tu cabello.**

Esto hace un escalofrió a Rima y a todos los presentes.- **Será mejor que te alejes de ella**.-tomando a Amu del brazo, Ikuto se la lleva hacia un rincón alejados para que nadie más que ellos puedan escuchar.

 **No te quiero cerca de ella y ningún de ellos tampoco**.-Empujando su cuerpo hacía la pared, la sujeta de ambos brazos y elimina cualquier espacio que exista entre los dos, Amu no puede evitar molestarse con eso, nadie más que no sea "Él" puede venir hacer eso y "Él" no es Ikuto, esto hace que empuje a Ikuto y le diga.

 **Dejémoslo bien claro Ikuto...-** Lo empuja hacia la pared, dejándolo acorralado, sus narices están muy cerca hasta el punto que pueden sentir la respiración de otro.- **Tú y yo no somos nada más que desconocidos, tu eres un invitado y yo trabajo aquí, así que te sugiero que no me molestes ni hagas nada estúpido si no quieres que tú y tus amiguitos salgan heridos… me comprendes?.-**

Amu se separa y se va yendo hacia la dirección opuesta de Ikuto pero en esa él la sujeta del brazo y la vuelve estampar contra la pared.- **Sera mejor que no vengas a amenazarme porque te juro que si algo les pasa te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida.-** Con el ceño fruncido y un aura maligna saliendo de su cuerpo Ikuto le responde, pensó que con eso la asustaría pero se sorprendió ver que eso solo la hizo reír como una maniática para luego ver cómo era golpeado por la espalda por alguien más.

 **Y será mejor que no amenaces si no quieres terminar en el suelo**.-Amu solo sonrió con el repentino ataque hacia Ikuto para luego tomar la mano de su "salvador" y besarle en los labios.-

 **Te demoraste**.-Con un puchero ella le reclama al sujeto.- **Discúlpame, estaba terminando con el último**.-Sujetándola por la cintura y acariciando su mejilla.- **No importa llegaste justo a tiempo para conocer a los invitados**.-Amu solo toma la mano del sujeto y le dijo a los chicos que lo acompañaban que trajeran a Ikuto que apenas esta consiente y que presencio toda la escena.

 **Queridos invitados, como ya saben su estancia aquí será por tiempo indefinido y para que sea lo más agradable posible les sugiero que solo sigan las reglas y no hagan nada indebido o el jefe se puede molestar y eso causara un severo castigo para ustedes**.-Con la mejor sonrisa que Amu tenia se hizo a un lado para que agarraran a Ikuto que había sido lanzado hacia ellos todavía medio inconsciente.-

Inmediatamente dos de los chicos alcanzaron agarrar a Ikuto y empezaron a revisarlo mientras que una de las chicas que no paraba de llorar con lo presenciado levanto la voz.

 **Por qué haces esto!, porque eres tan malvada!.-** La chica cayó al suelo rendida mientras Amu tenía una mirada seria y que no reflejaba nada.

 **Yo?, malvada?, porque les hago esto?, no querida Yaya.. Ustedes solos se metieron en esto, yo solo soy la encargada de mostrarles sus habitaciones y respondiendo a tu otra pregunta deberían replantearse de quien asido malvado aquí.-** Todos la miran sorprendidos, Ikuto ya ha recuperado la conciencia y está igual que los demás pero tiene una mirada más ruda.

 **Cállate maldita!.-** En eso una de los chicos que se había mantenido callado reacciona de una manera que no puede evitar lanzarse sobre Amu pero siquiera se movió dos pasos fue estampado contra la pared. Era el chico que se había mantenido al lado de Amu cuando vio las acciones del joven no dudo ni un segundo en detenerlo y darle su merecido.

 **Escúchame bien inútil, nunca más intentes hacerle algo a mi esposa o te juro que me encargare que tu muerte sea lo más doloroso que pasaras en tu maldita vida**.-Él chico que tenía agarrado del cuello al pobre joven de nombre Tadase lo suelta y se dirige hacía Amu.

Todos quedaron mus sorprendidos por la declaración y de cómo dejaron tumbado a Tadase que apenas podía respirar.

 **Ess-esposa?, tú te casaste?.-** la única chica que se había mantenido callada rompió el silencio con esa pregunta, era difícil de entender que ella, justamente ella se allá casado no le cabía en la cabeza como fue posible eso, estamos hablando de Amu la chica que una vez dijo que el amor era un asco pero después del "incidente", juro que en su corazón solo habría odio, rencor y terminaría vengándose de alguna otra manera todo el daño causado.

 **Si**.-Amu al riéndose por el desconcierto de sus "invitados", levanto su mano mostrando su anillo de bodas que consistía en un simple anillo de oro con una perla en forma de rosa incrustada en el centro del anillo.- **lindo no?, pero no estamos hablando de mí en este momento, déjenme presentarles a mi esposo Zero.-** todos los miraron perplejos, Zero era un joven de 24 años, alto, cabello plateado y de ojos de un tono griseado con lila, era difícil de creer pero ahí estaban.

 **Bueno chicos, serán llamados a la hora de la cena, estas son sus habitaciones.-** Mostrando las puertas de cuatro habitaciones.- **ya saben, no pueden salir si no son llamados, unos guardias los vendrán a buscar, hasta entonces.-** Con una de sus mejores sonrisa Amu se retira con Zero mientras que los guardias los miran con una cara de entren o se las verán y cada uno no tuvo de otra que empezar a entrar a las respectivas habitaciones asignadas.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOO-

 **Estas bien?.-** Una vez alejados de los "invitados", Amu y Zero fueron a su habitación donde Amu literalmente se desplomo en su cama, estaba cansada, fueron demasiadas emociones por un día.

 **Sí, no te preocupes**.-Enviándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- **No te creo nada**.-Zero le respondió para luego ir donde ella quedando arriba de esta.- **Es solo que…fue mucho por hoy**.-Soltando un suspiro Amu cierra los ojos.- **Entonces déjame ayudarte con eso**.-Cada uno se hundió en un mar de sensaciones, mientras Amu se dejaba ser con los besos de Zero, este se encargaba que el peso de su esposa se hiciera menor, ambos en ese momento se dejaron llevar y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro.

 _Horas después…_

 **Creo que es hora de ir a buscarlo.-** Amu y Zero que se encontraban abrasados y envueltos en una sábana estaban en un silencio bastante cómodo, ambos se encontraban sumergidos en los sucesos que acontecían el día de hoy.

 **Tienes razón, vamos.** -Zero empezó a besar su cuello para terminar besando sus labios.- **Pero primero vamos darnos una ducha.** -Amu no puede evitar levantar una de sus cejas preguntado _¿los dos juntos?.-_ **Si, los dos un problema?**.-Ahora es Zero que la mira con una ceja levantada.- **No, ninguno**.-Riéndose por los acontecimientos, Zero no puede evitar cargarla como una princesa y llevársela al baño.

 **Ya estas lista?**.- después de ese "baño" Amu y Zero se alistaron para salir **.-Si ya vamos**.-Ambos salieron y se dirigieron hacia el comedor, ya era hora de cenar en ese momento vieron cómo eran llevados al comedor los "invitados", Amu no pudo evitar tensarse pero fue rápidamente calmada al darse cuenta que Zero le sujeto y le decía "todo va estar bien" solo con la mirada, ella no pudo evitar sonreírle y besarle.


End file.
